


It Is Not Halloween

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [45]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: "get ur own dicccan we talk about something else instead
baguette fuckeri have the perfect topic

  
    baguette fucker has changed the group name to “spoopy scary skeletons”
  
elizaoh no"*The Squad plans a Halloween party! Among other things, because Halloween is still a month away, c'mon Lafayette.





	

**the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**get ur own dicc**  
!!  
have you ever wanted to not  
,,,,,exist,,,,,

**peggy**  
more than i’d like to admit  
especially since i’m back home with dad now  
luckily someone else had the joy of explaining snapchat to him  
but what’s wrong

**get ur own dicc  
** apparently my dad got wind of my results from this sem

**peggy  
** Oh Shit

**get ur own dicc**  
yes that exactly  
and now he is calling me to ask me “what are you going to do about this”  
“i don’t send you to school to waste my money”  
“this is a result of you moving to washington i knew it”

**jamesmadd  
** ‘is calling’?

**get ur own dicc**  
he’s still talking  
you can actually text while on a call you know  
i’ve stopped listening  
just put it on loudspeaker

**fight me**  
as an orphan this may seem like a stupid suggestion  
but maybe you’ll like to bring up the biomed thing again?

**get ur own dicc**  
i know i should bring it up  
and the piece of paper in front of me currently has a bunch of scribbles listing out reasons why i should be studying biomed  
but i know it’s a lost cause  
he wants me to be a lawyer

**aaron burr**  
You should highlight that your results don’t reflect a promising career as a lawyer  
Especially seeing as you have your case in front of you but you aren’t doing anything about it

**get ur own dicc  
** that feels like an insult but go on

**aaron burr**  
Also mention that being a doctor/scientist is a respectable career choice  
As opposed to dropping out  
And it’s not an insult, it’s the truth

**get ur own dicc  
** you’re just digging yourself into a deeper hole

**disney god  
** aaron’s last three answers start with an ‘a’

**aaron burr  
** Branding, my friend

**disney god**  
i see what you did there nicely done  
but yes john try talking to your dad again

**get ur own dicc**  
it’s not going to work  
but whatever  
i’ll bring it up when he next pauses to breathe

*

**get ur own dicc**  
yeah that was not a good idea  
he’s screaming even louder  
“if you can’t even pass law what makes you think you can pass biomed”  
“what kind of career is biomed”

**fight me  
** your dad is a prick full offence

**get ur own dicc  
** tell me something i don’t know

**better than you**  
yall own me money  
you bet i will forget something on the disney trip  
and i didn’t  
pay up

**angel  
** and once again thomas demonstrates the perfect amount of tact and situational awareness

**better than you**  
i didn’t read the above messages  
sorry about that

**fight me**  
Hold Up  
did thomas jefferson just say  
““““““““““““sorry””””””””””””

**better than you  
** don’t ruin it

**fight me**  
this is an even bigger miracle than aaron showing emotions  
holy shit  
who are you and what have you done with thomas

**aaron burr  
** Seriously?

**better than you  
** seriously?

**fight me  
** this is so creepy

**get ur own dicc  
** hello we’ve bigger issues at hand

**fight me  
** rigHT

**get ur own dicc  
** nevermind he hung up on me

**baguette fucker  
** yikes sorry dear

**get ur own dicc  
** what can you do

**baguette fucker  
** i know this doesn’t help but i think you’d have been a brilliant biomed kid

**get ur own dicc**  
thanks dear  
can we talk about something else instead

**baguette fucker  
** i have the perfect topic

_baguette fucker has changed the group name to “spoopy scary skeletons”_

**eliza  
** oh no

**dosiaaa**  
it begins

**jamesmadd  
** it is a Month away

**baguette fucker**  
which means we need to start planning costumes!!  
and the party!!

**angel  
** can’t we shelf this discussion for a later time

**baguette fucker  
** no

**jamesmadd  
** cmon

**get ur own dicc**  
how about we discuss the party things now  
and shelf costumes for a later date

**baguette fucker  
** i will agree to that compromise

**angel  
** can we at least reserve the group name for october and october only

**baguette fucker  
** you are no fun

**angel  
** please

**baguette fucker  
**!!fine!!

_baguette fucker has changed the group name to “the squad”_

**angel  
** thank you

**baguette fucker**  
anyway  
party  
where  
and when

**disney god  
** october 31st

**baguette fucker  
** of course october 31st but ~time~

**dosiaaa**  
8pm onwards?  
we can have a movie marathon thing after the party  
like the onesie thing again

**disney god  
** ooh yes i’ve missed the onesies

**better than you  
** what’s that

**aaron burr  
** We had a party where we all stayed overnight and the next day we were all hungover so we stayed at the poly squad’s house and watched movies in onesies

**angel  
** lafayette has an impressive collection of onesies

**eliza  
** they really do

**baguette fucker  
** so we’re having the party in our dorm again?

**get ur own dicc  
** we do have the biggest dorm

**fight me  
** and all the onesies are here

**peggy**  
so what  
we all just strip down at the stroke of midnight and wear onesies?

**disney god  
** a horror movie marathon at midnight?

**get ur own dicc  
** but it will be the first of november by then

**disney god  
** halloween doesn’t end until you go to sleep

**aaron burr  
** That’s not how time works

**disney god  
** shhhhh

**fight me  
** so we have a halloween party and at the stroke of midnight we kick everyone out and have a horror movie marathon

**angel  
** who’s everyone

**fight me**  
i assumed we would invite people other than us  
you do have friends don’t you

**angel  
** i have friends yes

**jamesmadd  
** but do you want to spend time with them

**angel**  
…  
no  
…

**ayyyymaria**  
sPEAKING OF NOT WANTING TO SPEND TIME WITH FRIENDS  
SORRY TO BURST YOUR HALLOWEEN PARTY PLANNING BUBBLE  
BUT I WANT TO RANT  
NO NOT WANT  
NEED

**dosiaaa**  
go ahead  
we’ll suspend the planning for now

**peggy  
** yeah what’s wrong

**ayyyymaria**  
sO I JUST HAD A SHIT DAY AT WORK  
BECAUSE AGAIN I HAD TO DEAL WITH SHITTY CUSTOMERS  
ALL WHO THINK BECAUSE I WORK IN THE F &B/SERVICE INDUSTRY  
I AM AUTOMATICALLY SOME SORT OF PEASANT SLAVE  
WHO HAS TO CATER TO THEIR EVERY WHIM  
I HAVE LOST COUNT OF HOW MANY TIMES SOMEONE HAS ASKED ME FOR A PSL TODAY  
WE AREN’T STARBUCKS  
WE DON’T SERVE FUCKVDSING PSLS  
AND IT JUST SO HAPPENS  
ONE OF THESE CUSTOMERS  
IS ONE OF MY OLD CLASSMATES  
NOTE THE USE OF ‘CLASSMATE’ AND NOT ‘FRIEND’  
WHO INVITED ME TO SOME CLASS REUNION TODAY  
AND ME BEING THE IDIOT I AM  
SAID YES  
SO NOW I GOTTA GO AND RUSH OFF TO SOME CLASS REUNION WITH PEOPLE I NO LONGER REMEMBER AFTER PULLING A FRANKLY EXHAUSTING SHIFT

**better than you  
** why don’t you just text them and say you can’t make it

**ayyyymaria  
** I DON’T HAVE THEIR NUMBER ANYMORE

**better than you  
** just don’t show

**ayyyymaria**  
CAN’T BECAUSE A) I’M NOT THAT RUDE  
B) I WILL SEE THEM AROUND CAMPUS AND I DON’T WANT TO BE THAT ASSHOLE YOU KNOW

**aaron burr  
**_forwarded message_  
            **ayyyymaria** ****  
you could have said no to this  
a reminder for yourself in the future

**ayyyymaria**  
rUde but true but stiLL  
I’M IN PAIN HERE

**disney god  
** bless you

**ayyyymaria  
** thanks herc nice to know the god of disney has my back

**peggy  
** sorry you have to spend time with people you don’t like dear

**ayyyymaria**  
i’m sorry about that too  
i’m just going to spend as little time as i can there

**eliza  
** if you want i can invite you to a movie rn so you can say you have another appointment

**ayyyymaria  
** really??

**eliza  
** yeah i want to watch kubo and the two strings anyway

**jamesmadd**  
kubo and the two strings omg  
i cried  
it’s so beautifully done

**better than you  
** it is a very nice film

**ayyyymaria**  
yesss thanks eliza  
you are a godsend

**eliza  
** no problem

**ayyyymaria**  
i’m still going to be texting you all the whole time i’m at this reunion  
anyway rant over

**baguette fucker  
** we can resume the party planning?

**ayyyymaria  
** yeah go ahead

**baguette fucker  
** let’s talk food

**better than you  
** PIZZA

**disney god  
** PIZZA

**peggy**  
people agreeing with thomas on anything at all freaks me out  
also gtg my dad just learnt about pokemon go oh god

**baguette fucker  
** should our food be halloween themed

**fight me  
**!!we could do halloween cooking/baking!!

**get ur own dicc  
** yes!!

**baguette fucker**  
we will be providing something apparently  
someone bring beer

**better than you  
** i’ll do it

**dosiaaa  
** okay honestly this is freaking me out why are you being nice

**better than you**  
i’m just trying to make sure the alcohol at this party will not be utter crap  
i will be bringing wine

**dosiaaa  
** okay that’s a bit more in character for you

**ayyyymaria**  
I’ll bring actual beer  
Because we are in college and don’t understand wine

**angel  
** are any of us actually going to bring friends?

**fight me  
** all my friends/people i wouldn’t mind spending time with are in this group so

**baguette fucker**  
god we’re sad  
anyway so halloween party ft horror movie marathon in onesies, everyone bring food and money for pizza

**eliza  
** and apparently this party has been adequately planned for

*

**ayyyymaria**  
i remember none of these people  
what class did we even share

*

**ayyyymaria**  
i recognise more of them as customers then classmates  
oh god help me  
they recognise me as a barista too

*

**ayyyymaria**  
they just asked me if they could get free drinks  
hahaha yeah buddy real funny  
definitely the first time i heard that!!

*

**ayyyymaria**  
thEY ARE ASKING ME WHAT I STUDY  
BUDDY WE ARE IN THE SAME COURSE  
WE ALL STUDY BUSINESS HERE  
HONESTLY

*

**ayyyymaria**  
apparently they think i got invited solely because i am a barista  
end me  
eliza please save me

**eliza**  
omw  
kubo and the two strings  
at the cinema on 70th street

**ayyyymaria**  
thank god  
thank eliza

**jamesmadd**  
have fun  
tell me if you cry

**ayyyymaria  
** you’re just going to take joy in our pain

**jamesmadd  
** yup

*

**peggy**  
SOMEHOW IN DAD’S INABILITY TO PLAY POKEMON GO HE GOT A PIKACHU  
THIS IS INFURIATING  
I DON’T HAVE ONE  
ARGH

*

**eliza**  
i’ll admit i cried  
teared up at the ending

**ayyyymaria  
** samE

**jamesmadd  
** it was such a good ending??

**eliza  
** kubo is such a good kid

**ayyyymaria**  
i feel like an ass next to him

**dosiaaa  
** no spoilers!!!

**eliza  
** dw i’ll just pm maria and james and scream

*

**better than you  
** seriously guys you owe me money

**fight me**  
shush we’re broke

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, the beginning of the end. I'm already starting to work in the final storylines, my friends.
> 
> Also, quick disclaimer: I don't understand anything about the USA, as previously seen in the Road Trip series, so if the timeline for the following updates don't quite fit into the American school term, just... ignore it. Or explain it in the comments to me. Or don't, I don't want to deal with the stress.
> 
> Sorry about missing Friday, I had a hectic day that day and had no inspiration whatsoever so.. Yeah.
> 
> I don't want to end this series, I want to cry.
> 
> Anyway, fandom tumblr is [here](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com), writing tumblr is [here](http://covetsubjugation.tumblr.com). Send me an ask if you like, it boosts my ego.
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
